pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Glitches are mistakes in a game's programming, which cause various errors during gameplay. Some of these can be used to a player's advantage while other glitches may be problematic. Nintendo Game Boy Red/Blue MissingNO. Glitch This glitch allows you to clone items to numbers higher than 99, Capture pokémon over the level of 100, see Safari Zone Pokémon outside of the Safari Zone, and get to the "Forgotten Cave" Glitch City. Item Duplication/Higher Than 100 # Go to Viridian City and speak to the old man who complained about his back near the start of the game. # Talk to him and say that you need help. # Fly to Cinnabar Island, and place the item you wish to clone in the sixth place of you inventory. # Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. # While surfing you will encounter: :*Standard sea pokémon. (e.g. Tentacool) :*Strange pokémon that do not belong here. (e.g. Pidgey) :*Pokémon higher than level 100. :*Missingno. #After defeating or capturing Missingno., the item in sixth place will be multiplied to numbers higher than 99. You can carry on seeing Missingno.s which will continue to duplicate the sixth item. You can also switch the item you want to duplicate without going through the whole process over again #You can also carry on fighting or capturing level 100+ pokémon. Safari Pokémon Outside the Safari Zone # Go to Fuchsia City. # Enter the Safari Zone, but as soon as you've entered, leave again. # Fly to Cinnabar Island, and Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. (note that it works with the same condition in Seafoam Islands) # While surfing you will encounter Safari Zone Pokémon (e.g. Chansey). Notes: This is a good way to capture the rarer Pokémon of the Safari Zone: * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Tauros Notes: * After capturing a level 100+ Pokémon it will only level-up effectively with Rare Candies. If it levels up in a battle it will go back to level 100. * If you level up a level 255 pokemon, it will level up to lv. 0, the HP bar will be messed up, and the full HP will be an improper fraction (e.g. 67/32) Tree Glitch This is a simple, minor glitch. First go somewhere and cut down a random tree using the HM01 Cut. Stand where the tree once was, save, and turn the game off. When you turn the game on again you will be standing on top of the tree. This glitch does not work in any of the Generation IV or Generation III games. Glitch City #First go to Fuchsia City, then to the Safari Zone. #Exit the Safari Zone, and the guy will ask if you want to leave. Say "No". You will go back inside. Save and quit then try to exit again. This time, he will not ask you if you want to leave. He will instead say what he says when you're entering the Safari Zone. Go back outside. Then Fly to Cinnabar Island. Surf around the island. After a while there will be a box at the bottom of the screen. It will say "Ding-dong. Your Safari Game is over.". You will then be transported back to the Safari Zone counters. When exiting the player will be inside "Glitch City".But if it doesn't work, then you can say that you are out of luck. * It is not recommended that a player go into the cave, as this will cause all movements to freeze. * This glitch can potentially damage your game if you save inside and don't have a pokemon that knows fly or teleport. * You can fly to some other areas/routes and get a different Glitch City. The Mew Glitch The Mew Glitch is a name given to several glitches that allow a player to obtain a Mew without the aid of a cheating device. To properly perform this glitch a player must have had acquired the HM containing Fly or have a pokemon that knows Teleport, and must have avoided the Youngster on Route 25 and the Gambler near the underground path, right of Saffron City, until ready to perform the glitch. First, a player must stand above the Gambler so that he is no longer visible. Next they must take a step down at him and quickly press start to open the menu (Note: If the Gambler spots the player the glitch will fail). While the menu is open, Fly to Cerulean City. If this step is performed correctly, the Gambler will spot the player, but the player will fly away right before the Gambler approaches him. Once the player arrives in Cerulean City, they are unable to talk or use the menu. Next, the player must battle the Youngster on Route 24 that was avoided earlier (Note: When going to battle the Youngster, the player must be a few steps away from him so that he walks to the player. Standing right in front of him will cause the game to freeze. The music will still be playing and, if you tried to talk to him, he will face you when you pressed A.). After defeating him, Fly to Lavender Town and walk onto Route 8, this will cause the start menu will pop up. Press 'B' to exit the menu and the player will be put into a battle with a Lv. 7 Mew Further insight into this glitch can be seen here. You can perform the glitch at Cerulean City as well, with the Youngster instead of the Gambler. Here you won't have to fly/teleport to Saffron or Lavender. Nintendo Game Boy Color Gold/Silver Cloning Pokémon and Items Go to a PC anywhere in the game. Go into Bill's PC and change the box to an EMPTY box . Now switch off the computer and save the game in front of it. Now turn the computer back on and go into Bill's PC. Deposit the Pokémon you wish to clone into the currently empty box. Now, with the Pokemon deposited, change the box to another EMPTY box. When prompted to save, select yes to save game and then yes to overwrite, but when it says "SAVING DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER" do the most ironic thing and turn off the game (switch off the console). When you go back on, the pokémon will be in your party, and in the box on the computer in front of you. Note: Test this until you get it right with a Pokemon you do not like/want, in case you accidently lose your prized Pokemon. To clone an item simply make the Pokemon you are duplicating hold the item before attempting to clone it. Both Pokemon will be holding the item. (Note: This is very useful for Master Balls and the like). To make the cloning process faster, it is possible to deposit multiple Pokemon from your party into the box and all of them will be cloned (Tested up to five Pokemon at a time, the max you can deposit at one time). Crystal Cloning Pokémon Go to a PC with the Pokémon you want to duplicate. Switch boxes to an empty box. Deposit the Pokémon you want to duplicate. Then switch boxes to a different empty box and when it says 'SAVING, DO NOT TURN OF THE POWER.' turn your system off. You'll find that you still have that Pokémon in your party and in the empty box. If this doesn't work try again. Keep trying. Be aware that either this or the gold/silver cloning (which work the same way) may give you a Pokemon called ?????????? but that looks like the pokemon you tried to clone; this Pokemon may have various negative side effects such as crashing the game. Turn off immediately if you recieve a ??????????. Nintendo Game Boy Advance Ruby/Sapphire Berry Glitch The Berry Glitch is a bug in the Ruby and Sapphire pokémon games. This glitch makes time related events, such as growing berries, stop from working. This starts becoming a problem after around 1 year of use. Some Pokémon, such as Jirachi automatically fix the Berry Glitch when you get them. You can get Jirachi by trading it from the Colosseum US bonus disc. Emerald Clone a Pokémon This glitch allows you to clone up to five Pokémon at a time, and six if you don't mind losing one. You may also clone items using a simular technique. # Go to the Battle Frontier. # Go to the Battle Tower. # Use the PC right of the desks, then: -Make sure the pokemon you wish to clone are deposited in box 14 (the last box). If you want to clone items give whatever item(s) you want to clone to pokemon in the box. Exit the pokemon box, and save the game. After saving, withdraw whatever it was that you deposited, be it items or Pokemon. #At this stage you should now have five good Pokémon, and one other one, or whatever items you want to clone. #Go to the desk at the very right and talk to the receptionist. #Say that you wish to enter a battle, and register two Pokémon. #Accept that you wish to save the game, but when it says, "Saving, Don't turn off the power", turn your game off. #You are standing at the counter. The glitch has succeeded. #When you turn your game on go to the pokemon box. You should have two copies of all the pokemon you wanted to clone, and if you deposited items you will have them in your box along with being held by the pokemon in the PC. note: from step 1-6 do not save (if you do, the glitch will not work). FireRed/LeafGreen Nintendo DS No Pokemon glitch If you use too many action replay cheats sometimes a wild battle will occur on the north side of route 209 and there will be a level 0 nothing, if you catch it your game crashes. The pokedex entry will have ??????? everywhere. Lots of them happen in this particular spot without the pokemon mod cheat on. Void Glitch Used to capture Pokémon such as Darkrai and Shaymin. You can use this glitch in pokemon diamond and pearl. You enter the Void using the Tweaking Glitch, a good description of which is found on the HallofOrigin Forums. Save before using this glitch, as saving in certain parts of the Void may result in a BSoD, which, without use of an Action Replay, erases your save file. Acid Rain Glitch This glitch occurs when Pursuit is used to faint a Pokemon that is switching during a weather condition in Pokemon Platinum. During this glitch, several weather conditions appear simultaneously, and can cause Pokemon to be damaged, strangely, by their Abilites, i.e., "Togepi was hurt by its Hustle!" This glitch will not occur on the game Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Wii. Cloning Items D/P ONLY Enter a tag battle with a pokemon that knows the move thief, and another with an Item given to it. Make sure that the pokemon with the move thief does not have anything held on it. At the start of the battle, use thief on your pokemon with the master ball and you will clone it. This, of course, is not the entire glitch. If someone actually knows how to do it, please edit this page correctly. Nintendo GameCube Pokémon Colosseum Poké Ball Glitch This glitch allows you to use any kind of Pokéball in your inventory without reducing the amount of Poké balls you have in a double battle. It requires you to have at least two different kinds of Poké balls in your bag. On the first Pokémon's turn, use the Poké ball you wish to duplicate on the Pokémon you wish to catch. Then, on the second Pokémon 's turn, move that same kind of Poké ball to another location via the Y button. It doesn't matter what else you do in that Pokémon's turn, as long as you do not move the Poké ball back to its original spot. Your character will throw the Poké ball, but the Poké ball's stock in your inventory will not change. Category:Glitches